Unspoken Attractions
by skippedbeat
Summary: Austria is working on his garden and has a great idea for keeping his unsuspected visitor there to keep him company. By the way I'm a terrible person and this is the first story I've ever posted. Rated K since I wasn't sure. Written for my friend as a request.


Austria sighed, leaning back from what he was doing a small frown appearing on his face. At the moment he was tending to his award winning garden that he had painstakingly created out of his visions of perfection, because of course the perfect house must have a perfect garden to match. But today he was a little lonely sitting out there by himself, he wanted company, but not just any company he had someone certain on his mind. He chuckled slightly to himself as he continued planting and trimming the thoughts of him swirling in his mind. Rising from where he was and stepping back a little to see how his progress was going he noticed he still had a couple of fairly large trees that needed to be planted, unfortunately for him they were way too heavy for him to lift. Just as he was about to try and prove himself right, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Roderich?" the deep masculine voice letting him know exactly who had called out to him without even needing to turn around. Austria turned around a wide elegant smile on his face, "Hello Ludwig, what brings you here today?" The somewhat stoic-looking man walked over, "Taking Aster for a walk since bruder seems to forget minor duties around the house" Germany's usual serious face seemed to sink in annoyance. Austria chuckled and happened to catch a glimpse of the trees, an idea coming to him as a chance to have company. "Ah, Ludwig, if you have a moment to spare would you be able to help me? I'm afraid I have these trees I need to plant but they are entirely too large for me." As Austria finished speaking Germany's eyes found the trees and nodded in approval, seeming to be taken aback, Austria usually demanded him to help him with something but this time he asked him. "That's fine, let me just take Aster back, I'll be back momentarily." "Great" Austria could barely contain his excitement but managed to keep his composure. As soon as Germany left, preparations for when he got back were being started. Now there was plenty of enough work to keep him here for a while. With everything prepared he straightened up his appearance and started working on something knowing Germany would be back shortly. Momentarily after that did Germany arrive back, seeming to have changed his clothes wearing a white undershirt neatly tucked into his tan cargo pants, and those pants tucked into his black boots. Austria sneaked a once over before instructing him where to move the trees. Germany immediately started getting to work, it being in his nature not to waste time. The spots for the trees had already been marked but the holes had yet to be dug. Taking a shovel in hand Austria attempted to start digging one of the holes, never having had to do so before he found it hard to get it into the ground. Germany noticed this and came over to where he was just in time as Austria had tried to apply more pressure to shove the it down but had leaned too far forward and was about to fall. Austria shielded his face and shut his eyes, dreading impact but instead felt himself being lifted up effortlessly. Germany had caught him by the waist and had lifted him up with one arm, gently setting him down but still having his arm around his waist, his big hands seemed to cover Austria's side effortlessly making the smaller man blush. "Be careful!" His tone concerned more than angry. Knowing full well how fragile Austria seemed to be, he couldn't help but worry about him. He almost just wanted to set him in a room and take care of him making sure nothing ever hurt him. He could never admit that to Austria nor would he ever say it out loud, it would stay as his innermost secret. Coughing to regain his composure though the blush seemed to stay stubbornly in place, he put him hand gently on Germany's own, looking away to avoid eye contact thinking about how perfectly his hand fit on the other mans. "I'm f-fine.." he replied quietly, braving a look and giving a small reassuring smile the pink of his cheeks making him seem that much more delicate. Germany stood there for a moment staring at that smiled, captivated by it before snapping out of his daze, sliding his hand away and fixing austria's clothes, having become a bit dishelved in the incident. His large hands grazing over the fabric and even though that separated them he still felt like he could feel him beneath his hands. He knew he had to stop not wanting to make the other man feel uncomfortable, he looked up from where he was focused at a button that was undone at the top of his shirt revealing his collarbone noticing the smaller man's cheeks had significantly darkened and he thought that was absolutely adorable. As he pulled away he heard the soft whimper from the adorable creature before him at the loss of contact. "When we're finished here may I come inside for a drink?" the larger man asked, testing his luck, delighted by the smile full of warmth he received. "I would be delighted if you stayed for a drink" Austria couldn't help but be a little honest. Maybe it wouldn't need to stay a secret for long after all Germany thought. He smiled as he turned to quickly finish the work so he could continue the precious moment that was theirs not too long ago. Austria was surprised to see such an uncharacteristically warm smile on the man's lips who usually showed very few emotions, at the sight of it he felt himself melt wanting to press his own lips to such warm ones. His cheeks darkened again at his thoughts glad the other man was turned around. Maybe his longing wasn't one sided after all, he'd just have wait to see then.


End file.
